Appetite
by FloralSuitcase
Summary: A slightly OC fic featuring our favourite nerd and waitress, intended to satisfy all you Shenny lovers out there who want a little more smut. Warning: This fic's graphic, so know what you're getting into.


I own nothing, just playing with the characters ;) Have fun!

Sheldon:

He couldn't really explain it, but for the previous few months, Sheldon had been having a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It felt like something big was going to happen, like the feeling you get right before you get aboard a rollercoaster- anticipation, excitement- a little fear. Unusual to his routine, and even more unusual to his state of complete emotional levelness, Sheldon wasn't sure what could be causing it. He had primarily shrugged it off, thinking it would either go away or manifest itself eventually. However, that was more than a month ago, and the feeling persisted. It tied his mind up, something that he really didn't appreciate, and he had found himself stopping in the middle of sets of algorithms, perplexed by the knots in his stomach.

It was a warm day, and the air conditioning was humming in Sheldon's office, a pleasant noise that was broken sharply by the sound of a marker being thrown on to the ground. "Good Lord!" was the physicist's exclamation, his shoulders rounded as he huffed, looking at the marker that was now on the floor. "I am starting to believe that I may never get a hold of myself!" he said to himself, in a tone of disbelief.

What had been plaguing Doctor Sheldon Cooper was not a mystery of black holes, string theory or the universe, although it could be argued that anything within the universe counted- no, the problem was more inconceivable. Warm curves, golden sheets caught in the sunlight, a light and joyful laugh, his neighbour across the hall for the past four years, Penny.

He may not have known it in the beginning, when a mere tightness grasped his innards whenever she sat near him on their sofa, or even a few days later when she clutched his arm in fake horror as Howard said something disgusting to her. He hadn't even quite caught on after a few weeks when she danced into their apartment on a sunny afternoon wearing nothing but a thin blue dress and his throat became so dry he had to lurch to the sink to procure some water. However, a man who got his first PhD at the age of seventeen couldn't avoid putting two and two together for long, and it was on that fateful day in his office with the humming air-conditioning that Sheldon began to realize that perhaps the feelings he had been feeling were tied frustratingly, annoyingly to biological human instinct.

He dropped his marker again, but this time did not curse or stoop to pick it up. A few words rolled off of his tongue in his Texas-kissed accent,

"I must be falling in love," was his startled mutter.

Not being one to be startled for long however, Sheldon quickly slid into his desk chair and opened the web browser, using his long and deft fingers to type the words "neurological implications of falling in love" into the Google search box. His mind was buzzing, his heart in his throat. This was the first time that he could remember in which he felt he was entering into completely new scientific territory- something possibly inexplicable, something possibly irrational. Just like the way he had been feeling for the past month. The search results popped up quickly and he scanned the links for the one containing the most relevant key words to his personal questions.

"how long does this last?"

"can I make these feelings go away?"

... and more frightening, more intriguing to Sheldon: "Do I want them to go away?"

He spent the rest of the afternoon cataloguing all he could on the areas of amour and adoration, of the physiological implications, the emotional side effects, the neurological occurrences, clocking everything away in his beautiful, eidetic memory to be pulled out for recall when he needed them. "Wait," thought Sheldon to himself, "What do I mean by needing them?" His eyes widened and he let out a long breath. This was yet another scientific frontier- not something he had ever expected to happen- and the brave scientist must push forth and learn, does he not? Sheldon decided that he would observe himself in course of action with daily Penny interactions and take notes in the evenings when he had time to himself.

But now it was time to find Leonard for a ride home from work, where, he noted with curiosity, his stomach flipped at the thought of seeing Penny for Halo night. Penny, his Halo partner, Penny with her golden tanned legs touching his, Penny with her faint light smell... Sheldon realized that he had been standing, his eyes closed and his hand on the door handle to his office, imagining her scent.

"Oh dear" he said aloud.

Penny:

Penny sat on her clothing-strewn couch waiting for her computer to refresh. "Darn slow thing," she said to it, and stretched her tanned arms above her head and yawned. She was wearing floral blue soft pants that hugged her hips, and a yellow tank top with a darker yellow patch on it where it had once got an acid burn on it from one of Sheldon's experiments. Her hand absent mindedly brushed over the patch and she smiled, thinking of that day:

Sheldon had been suspended from work for yet another interpersonal disturbance (the stubbornness of that man!) and so had taken to conducting semi-nuclear experiments in his apartment. When Leonard had forbade him to continue in his usual neurotic and whining way, Sheldon had merely picked up his supplies and stalked, goggles and all across the hall to Penny's, where she had sighed, smiled and let him in to continue his potion-making.

While making his potions (as Penny jokingly called them), they had laughed over some events of the previous day in which Howard had made a fool of himself, and Penny, leaning over the back of the sofa to where Sheldon was sitting, leaned in close telling herself she was curious of his experiments, while taking a deep breath of the Sheldon-scented air around him. Piney, soft, clean. Suddenly, however, the beaker had made a Blurp! and a spattering of its contents landed on Penny's yellow tank top. She yelped and Sheldon spun his head around, looking fiercely comical in his goggles, but upon seeing the substance on her shirt, he jumped up carefully not spilling the rest of it, and rushed around the sofa to her aid.

"Penny are you alright? You better take that camisole off, that is six molar hydrochloric acid, it is already eating away at your shirt, and it would be advised it not get to your skin"

Penny had stood stunned, not sure what to do; of course she didn't want to get burned, and she could already feel a sting where the wet shirt was touching her chest. But she also had the distinct impression that she shouldn't remove her tank top in front of Sheldon, especially since she had not chosen to wear a bra that day, her breasts firm and perky enough to get away with it. Well, Sheldon's quick and analytical mind had worked through all of this already, and apparently had decided that seeing Penny topless would be much less of a distressing situation than Penny's skin... Penny's soft golden skin... getting an acid burn. Before she knew it, Sheldon's long arms had wrapped under the hem of her tank top and was peeling it off of her with skillful speed. Penny remembered the squeak that came from her lips, not entirely out of surprise or rebuke, but of excitement, the feeling of his cool hands on her warm skin as they peeled up the garment.

Before he lifted it over her globes, he said, awkwardly, "Penny, I suggest you turn around and I will lift the remaining portion off of you". She looked up and saw a blush creeping across his cheeks, and his eyes were averted. She shuddered with the unsuspected feeling in her stomach, and turned around, closing her eyes as she did so, and felt his hands slide up her sides and remove the rest of the tank top. Her breasts popped out of it and bounced to her chest, the cool air making her nipples erect, even though her face was hot.

"Er, Sheldon," she had said, "Should I rinse myself off?" still facing away from him.

He had taken his hands away and she didn't hear him say anything, so she turned her head around and saw him standing there, his eyes closed, muttering something to himself frantically, his face pink. His eyes snapped open however, and he said "Yes, Penny, you should take yourself to the bathroom and wash off thoroughly with soap and water. I must go now." And he had scampered off, or scampered as much as a six foot three lanky man can.

And Penny had gone and washed herself in the shower, and once the acid was gone, she had lingered there, running her hands over her body, trying to remember how it felt when his hand had grazed the very side of her breast. She shuddered again and a white hot ball was felt in her lower stomach. Penny knew what she needed and, water in the shower still running, she had reached into her bathroom cabinet and pulled out her eight inch vibrating dildo, switching it on, and slowly fucking herself deeply with it, picturing his short brown hair, his long fingers, his broad shoulders, and when she came, she bit her lip and squirted all over the tub floor.

So Penny had known for a long time that she had the hots for Sheldon, and sitting there, her computer not really doing any refreshing of any kind, and her mind wandering about that erotic experience, she had actually gotten herself quite horny. Now, this was really annoying, since usually if she was feeling horny, she would go right onto her favorite porn site and watch a quick vid of big breasted women being fucked by tall men. But her computer was broken, or so it seemed, she would need Sheldon to fix it she thought. Ah, there, when her mind jumped back to Sheldon, she felt her wetness throb, and she realized that she didn't need the internet after all. She limped to the bathroom, her sex so tense it almost hurt, and grabbed that big purple dildo again, switching the vibrator on to high. She needed this right now.

Pulling down her blue pants just enough to expose her glistening slit, she pushed the head of the dildo in between her folds and let it rest there for a few seconds, relishing the feeling. She let her mind wander between all the experiences she had had with Sheldon the past few weeks... She couldn't put her finger on it, but had been acting differently since that encounter with the acid... He had been acting, more, shy? Something. Anyway, she moved on to picturing his body, long and lean with light musculature and a lanky grace, as she plunged the dildo head deeper with in her.

"Aaaahhnnnhg" a moan escaped her lips as her hips bucked lightly under her. One hand moved up to her breast, cupping it, squeezing lightly, and she plunged the entire shaft of the dildo inside of her, imagining wildly that it was a certain someone's cock rather than a dildo. The full eight inches penetrated her fully, and the end hit her G spot. She held it there while it vibrated, bringing her close to orgasm, almost- when-

Knock, knock, knock

"Penny"

Knock, knock, knock

"Penny"

Knock knock knock

"Penny"

There was his signature knock at the door. She nearly screamed she was so close and with gritted teeth she said "Just... a... minute... Sheldon..."

She plunged the dildo even deeper, pushing it in with her fingers and suddenly right as she was about to come, the battery died. She nearly cried. She was so close. And now she would have to deal with Sheldon.

"Penny if you wouldn't mind, it's urgent" came Sheldon's muffled voice from outside, and she saw to her horror that her unlocked door knob began to turn. Apparently he had decided to employ her common practice of entering without permission. But the dildo was still deep inside of her, not vibrating any more albeit, but deep within, and it seemed that all she could do was quickly pull up her pants, and straighten herself out a bit before the door swung completely open, Sheldon behind it.

Penny goggled at him, cheeks still flushed, heart racing, cunt throbbing in protest.

"Penny," he faltered, "Is this a bad time?" He looked so endearing, his face slightly questioning, his brown hair mussed from taking off his jacket, wearing his green flash T over top of a brown long sleeve.

Penny made to compose herself even more. "No, sweetie, come on in." She arranged herself upright, feeling the rubber shaft inside of her stroking her engorged G-spot as she did so. She breathed out through her teeth, but patted the spot next to her, gesturing for him to come sit down. "So what's up?" she said, trying to sound as casual as one can when one is being deeply penetrated during a casual conversation.

Sheldon stalked over to her couch and folded himself into a seated position. He looked slightly agitated, and did not speak right away, but fidgeted about slightly, and then turned to speak to her. "Penny, I have something rather unusual to bring up with you, and my research indicates to me that it is of a sensitive subject matter"

His cheeks were turning pink, as they did the day he spilled acid on her.

Penny watched him, aware of all the sensations she was feeling (predominantly horny) and said, "ok..."

"Well, Penny, you see, for years I thought myself to be one of a more highly evolved race, one in which libidinous desires do not halt one from one's higher searchings for knowledge" Sheldon said, a twinge of his usual haughtiness coming through, though still seeming slightly on edge.

Penny nodded, not too sure what exactly libidinous meant, and she could't really focus on it too easily since she had shifted to a spot where the dildo was sticking straight up into her G-spot and a white hot sensation was gathering there. "Mmm" was all she could say, trying with all her power to ensure that she did not orgasm right there in the middle of a conversation with her neighbor.

"It would appear," Sheldon said, a bit of a shake in his voice, "That I was wrong about that. For the past few months I have been noticing a change in my neurochemical interactions, specifically in situations involving you."

Penny's eyes were losing focus, and she gripped the edge of the sofa trying hard to shift herself into a spot where the dildo did not directly stimulate her target zone, but to no avail, she could hardly breathe but she managed to say to him, "Sheldon, english please."

"Penny, I do believe I am experiencing sexual attraction to you"

She couldn't believe her ears. Was Sheldon Cooper sitting there telling her that he had sexual feelings, let alone for her? She shifted her weight again, extremely uncomfortable on the huge dildo inside her, the white hot feeling of orgasm was building again.

"Wow, Sheldon" she breathed, "I don't really know what to say"

Sheldon looked uncomfortable, but his eyes had a curious fury in them as he raked them all over her body. He continued:

"..which is clearly made stronger by the apparent state of your body in full sexual arousal."

Penny breathed. "what?"

"Your engorged breasts, erect nipples, flushed cheeks and chest, heavy breathing, dilated pupils..." he trailed off, his breathing becoming shallow. Penny watched in fascination as he silently mouthed more words as he did in that incident before, and his eyes closed, she saw a bulge grow in his pants. "And now, I believe that I too am experiencing the signs of sexual arousal at seeing you, the object of my desires in such a state. Fascinating," he panted, "it would appear as though my body chooses to mirror you in a likely attempt at increased chances at insemination, you see.."

Penny silenced him by standing up and moving over to sit on his lap. In her standing, the dildo slurped out of her vagina and fell down her pant leg to hit the floor with a Thud. Shit, thought Penny.

"What on earth?" said Sheldon, but disregarded it when Penny straddled his lap, and her round orbs were mere inches from his face, pressed together and heaving with her breathing. She ducked down and began kissing his neck, and all logical thought disappeared from Sheldon's mind.

"Aaa" he breathed, craning his neck to allow her more access to giving him the most wonderful sensation he ever felt. She continued kissing his neck, his ear, down his jaw line, his adams apple and his throat.

Sheldon put his hands around her and began exploring, his long fingers sweeping over her back, grazing her ass and pushing up under her shirt hem. His breath caught in his throat when he realized what shirt it was.

"It would appear that I have already taken this shirt off of you once before. May I take it off again, Penny?" he asked.

She moaned in response. He took it for a yes and began peeling the tight shirt off her firm body. She began to grind into his erection, her crotch so wet it was almost soaking through her pants, and he whimpered at the sensation.

"Damn," thought Penny to herself as she ground harder onto him "he's bigger than my dildo"

But her thoughts were ceased when Sheldon's hands lifted her breasts up as he took her shirt off of her. He cupped them and squeezed them upwards, breathing on them his face so close, and then took a tentative lick at her right nipple. She squeaked, and hearing this he smirked and continued his licking, as she writhed in pleasure. Sheldon realized that for all his research into this subject, it seemed as though his mind was on autopilot and something primal, instinctual was taking over, and he was perfectly fine with that. He continued licking Penny's breasts, and putting his face between them turned out to be a wonderful sensation, causing both of them extreme pleasure. The arousal in his groin area was becoming almost painful, and he longed for his manhood to be allowed out of the tight confines of his pants. He lifted his hips, grinding his bulge into Penny's mound, and she let out a breathy laugh.

She could tell what he wanted, he was a man after all, not just beautiful geeky Sheldon. She decided she was going to give him a time he wouldn't forget, she slid off his lap on to the floor in front of him, her breasts swollen and red. Sheldon could only watch her hungrily, as she began with his belt, unbuckling it and then undoing each button on his pants one by one, slowly, savoring the expression on his face, his eyes dark with lust. Her hand reached inside, and she gently freed him, pulling his length out of his pants. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she took in the sight of him- all at least ten inches of him.

"Dear god, Sheldon" she moaned, and a hand automatically went down to her pussy, rubbing it and slapping it she was so turned on, and so wanted that length sheathed inside of her.

"Is.. it .. is it not acceptable?" Sheldon breathed, sounding worried, looking down at Penny whose hand was still wrapped around his rock hard member.

Penny met his gaze and laughed, "No, Sheldon, this is perfectly acceptable," she laughed again, "you're just by far the biggest I've ever encountered, it may take me a few minutes to get used to you."

She began stroking his shaft, up and down, she could feel him getting even harder as she did so. Boy, did this man have an appetite. Probably making up for lost time, she thought, well let me help him out. She moved her face over her cock, and took the thick head into her mouth. He tasted wonderful, clean and.. Sheldon-y. His hands flew to her hair and he grasped the strands in utter abandon. "OHhh!" he called but didn't seem to have more to say, as Penny's knowledgeable lips worked up and down his length, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could with out choking. She swirled her tongue around his tip and his hips bucked forward, until he was almost off the couch. Her hands wrapped around his buttocks and she pulled him closer, taking every last milimeter of him in that she could, still not even managing half his length. She was so into sucking him off that she felt wetness dripping down her leg and was vaguely reminded that for the past hour she had been so close to orgasm it wasn't even funny. Her pussy throbbed painfully, and she decided to finally finalize the act of coitus. Removing her lips from his hot cock, she pushed him down onto the floor, and his eyes snapped open, watching her as she positioned herself above him, beginning to slide down her blue pants.

"No, Penny, wait," said Sheldon, breathing hard.

Penny almost wanted to cry. Of course he wouldn't be ready for this, after all she didn't think he had ever so much as gotten to second base with a girl before and he she was ready to ride his monster cock, hard and ready before her, and he didn't want her to. She said, "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, i understand you might want to take things slower, and if you-" He cut her off by kissing her mouth, the first time in their encounter, his lips pressing against hers, his tongue running over hers, hot, fierce, passionate, she felt him growl into her mouth, and she smiled into his. Ok, maybe he was ready. He pulled back just enough to look at her and say "Penny, if this is our first time making coitus, I believe it must be done correctly." And he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, laying her down on the bed with gentle strength. He stood and looked over her body with hungry eyes before bending to remove her pants from her hips, sliding them gently down her body. She writhed on the bed, touching her newly exposed self, and watching as he pulled off his own two layered shirts, exposing a muscled stomach and chest, long and lean, and defined shoulders as he crawled onto the bed next to her. Penny couldn't help but ogle his body- this was Sheldon naked? He looked always so scrawny, but he had the body of a man underneath his clothes. Oh, and that penis... She looked down and saw his enormous engorged instrument between his legs, famished for it inside of her.

"Sheldon," Penny said, "I'm only going to say this once, so please listen carefully: Fuck me now."

And she spread her legs on the bed and he obediently knelt between them, directing his cock between her legs. She pulled him down on top of her, and quickly he put his hand down between, and in the wetness, shifted his cock the centimetre to the left to find her entrance, and as she pulled him, he slipped inside of her. Hard. He stretched her to the limit, her body trying to make space for his length, all of which still wasn't fully inside of her. She moaned as she shifted trying to stretch her cavity to allow him inside, she wanted all of him inside of her, no matter what.

Sheldon nearly came from the sensation of sliding inside of Penny's hot moist tight vagina, but he steadied himself once inside, and marvelled at the amazing sensation that it caused, to be inside the one he felt so strongly about. He felt the need to possess her and protect her at the same time, and not knowing what to do he growled and scooped her up off the bed, pulling her onto his lap, pulling her close, fingers in hair, teeth on ears, hot breath, their bodies writhed together. "Oh Penny!" "Fuck Sheldon!" He pounded into her, now filling her entirely, her body finding the space to let him all in, his arms wrapped completely around her small torso, clutching her body to his as he growled and slammed his manhood inside of her, claiming her as his. Penny in turn ran her hands through his hair, and her breasts bounced furiously with each bounce. Fuck, she thought, he was something else, something animal, something super-human. She was close, and with each pound, he stimulated her tortured G-spot, and with each withdrawal, his shaft rubbed her clit. "Penny" sheldon cried in his texan drawl, "I do believe I can not control my orgasm much longer" he grunted with effort

Penny felt herself on the edge. "Keep fucking me, you beautiful man" she screamed, bucking wildly into him as he desperately tried to keep to her orders- then she came, white, liquid hot energy came spurting from her, and she literally sprayed him with her juices, her body clenching and unclenchin on his enormous manhood as he took his last pound into her and held it inside of her, and she could feel him yell out, and could feel his hot semen shooting even deeper inside of her, pouring around him, pouring out her hole, their fluids mixing together on their inner thighs. They both twitched, and Sheldon clutched her tight to his body, his penis still deep within her, not wanting to let her go. Penny's muscles were still spasming in the first whole-body orgasm of her life, every nerve on her body seemed to be on fire from his touch.

Then she slumped to his body and relaxed, and he lifted her off of him, his cock still impressively erect, and lay her on the bed,him next to her face to face.

They looked each other in the eyes, both amazed at the feelings-

Penny amazed that Sheldon Cooper had given her the best sex of her life, and Sheldon amazed that he had committed such an act, and let alone with the only woman with whom he would ever consider it.

"I hope that was as, how can i say it, universe-altering for you as it was for me." was what Sheldon managed to say

"Sheldon, you have blown the universe right outta here." Penny laughed into his mouth, "for all I care, the universe could not exist as long as you do *that* to me again and again and again" and she put her arms around his and snuggled closer to him. Sheldon sighed, a smile on his lips.

"Penny, I am most relieved to hear you say that, because I believe that my physiology is ready to attempt to impregnate you again."

And she looked down to see that he was as hard as ever.

"Would that be alright?" Sheldon asked her, "I am still learning, I could do with more practice."

Penny thanked her lucky stars. If this was him learning, what in the world was to come? She shifted over and slid her swollen pussy lips around his shaft and slid down it, taking him inside of her once again. She was going to be so sore. But at that moment, in Sheldon's arms, all she could think about was the man inside of her, already pounding his way to beating his previous record for giving her the best orgasm of her life.


End file.
